Movie Night
by fantomstarr
Summary: Tavros is having an awful night and hurts Gamzees feelings. They have a movie night and Gamzee is being extra friendly. Gamtav and smut


-DOES CONTAIN SMUT. IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA I'D SUGGEST LEAVING- picture used for cover is not mine.

Your name is Tavros nitram and you cant stop crying. Your small body shakes as you weep into the material covering your metal legs. You are sitting in your room on your bed with the lights off. Tinkerbull tries to comfort you as he rubs his small head against your arm softly and makes small cooing noises. There is a loud knock at your door but you don't move. After a minute the knocking is mimicked. "G-go away!" You choke out. There is a shuffling outside then a squeaking noise as your hive door opens followed by a click as it closes. You look up but everything is blurred by your tears. "D-did I fucking stutter?! I told you to go away!" Your voice is harsh and raspy. You try and ignore the fact that you actually DID stutter when you yelled at the troll standing in front of you - unmoving. Using the back of your sleeve, you wipe away your orange-brown tinted tears. You can see now that the intruder is your friend Gamzee. His usually half-lidded eyes are wide and his goofy smile has been replaced with a frown. "Tavbro... Are you mother fucking all right?" You stare at the tall boy in front of you before scoffing "Yes, Gamzee. Yes I am perfectly okay. Don't I look, how you would say, MOTHER FUCKING okay?! I am just SO MOTHER FUCKING OKAY! Hell I'm probably so okay that your fucking stoned ass couldn't comprehend it from all the brain cells you've killed!" A look of hurt and pain takes over Gamzees face and something you never thought you'd see happens. Instant regret courses through you as Gamzees eyes water and a stream of purple tears trail down his face. His lip quivers. "Oh Gamzee I-" you begin to say but it's too late. Your friend wipes his face, smearing his clown make-up, and begins softly sobbing into his hands. He turns on the heels of his large purple converse and runs out of your room. You stare at the door. He left it open. You stare at it for what feels like hours without moving. You had never said something so cruel to anyone. What had come over you? You take a sharp breath before getting up to close your door and right your wrongs. You go over to your laptop and open pesterchat. Logging on, you let out a sigh of relief, Gamzee is online.

AT: uH,,, GAMZEE? aRE YOU THERE?

TC: yEaH

AT: iM SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU,,, i DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY, i WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT,,,

TC: ItS mOtHeR FuCkInG oKaY tAvBrO

TC: :o)

TC: YoU dId TeLl Me tO aLl Up AnD Go AwAy...

AT: yOU DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM,,, i DIDNT MEAN WHAT I SAID, yOU KNOW THAT,,, rIGHT?

TC: FoR sUrE tAvBrO. nO hArD fEeLiNgS

TC: :o)

AT: dO YOU STILL WANT TO COME OVER MAYBE,,,?

TC: tHaT wOuLd Be MoThEr fUcKiNg MiRiAcLeS, bRo

AT: gREAT! sEE YOU UH,,, SOON

AT: }:)

You turn on your hive light and finishing washing your face off just as a knock comes at your door. Gamzee pokes his head inside, his make-up fixed. "Tavbro?" He calls as he enters. You run a hand through your hair and give your friend a half-grin. He surprises you when he walks over to you and engulfs you in his long, thin arms. "Uh, Gamzee?" You question when he does not budge. He smells like sopor pie, his clown make-up, and dirty clothes. It doesnt smell particularly good but it smells like Gamzee and thats good enough. You hug him back, careful not to hit him with your large horns as you barry your face in his large shirt. Gamzee rests his chin on the top of your head and you can feel his jaw moving as he talks. "How about we all up and get some ice cream, best friend?" He loosens his hold on you. "Hell why don't we mother fucking watch that movie that you think is so full of miracles?" You can't help but grin as you look up at Gamzee. He smiles back at you and releases you from his arms. "You put that movie in and I'll be right on my way back now bro." You watch Gamzee slip out of your hive as you try and remember where you put that movie.. Finally, after searching for a few minutes, you find it under a pair of dirty pants on the floor by your small tv. You take the disc out of the case and carefully put it into the cd player in front of you. You walk over to your couch and skip through the commercials while you wait for Gamzee. Finally the menu screen pops up and you set the remote down. What is taking that clown so long? You sigh and stretch out on the couch so that you take up all the room. Maybe you should make some popcorn? No... Then the ice cream would go to waste.. You drift off into thought and are in the middle of a daydream where your horns are different so that life would just be a bit easier when your door flies open. Gamzee waltz in, arms full of faygo, popcorn, some sort of chocolate bar, ice cream, and pie. "Oh my god! You got a ton of food! I thought we were only eating ice cream!" Gamzee grins and hands the popcorn and faygos to you as you sit up. He collapses next to you on the couch. "Well we're gonna up and mix some of this here popcorn with this here chocolate bar. What's a mother fuckin movie without popcorn? Or this here wicked elixir?" He rips open the chocolate and drops it into the bowl of popcorn. Then he takes a faygo from you and takes a long swig. You set the faygo and ice cream below you on the floor. Gamzee puts a finger in the pie abd brings it to his lips. He makes a satisfied sound as he takes a large amount. You watch your friend down half the pie in under two minutes. You begin to wonder how he is so thin if this is how he always eats. He pauses in between handfuls and eyes you. "You need to try this here pie." You shake your head no but Gamzee moves over you and holds his hand out in front of you. "Come on brother." He smiles. You suck in your lips and try and move away but he has you pushed up against the couch. Finally you sigh and give in. You lick his extended finger tip and resist the urge to spit out the goo that comes off of it. "Mmm." You lie and lick your lips. Gamzees face lights up and he sticks his whole finger in your mouth. You gag. Of all the trolls you know Gamzee is probably the least likely to wash his hands on a daily basis. His finger nail scratches your cheek and you wince. Gamzee removes his finger from your mouth and sets the pie tin down. You pick the remote back up and hit play. Gamzee puts the popcorn in between his legs and gets comfortable on the couch. You take some of the chocolate covered popcorn and are surprised to find it doesn't taste all too bad. Better than the pie anyway. You lean against Gamzee and curl up at his side. As Pupa Pan enters the movie you grow excited. "That's him Gamee! That's Pupa!" You point at the tv. Gamzee laughs. "I mother fuckin know that Tavbro." You put your arm down and quiet down again. You and gamzee finish off the popcorn as Pupa and Wendy meet the mermaids. "Still up for that sweet sweet ice cream?" Gamzee asks. You nod "You ate most if the popcorn anyway." Gamzee shrugs, "What can I mother fuckin say. That there popped corn is pretty damn good." You smile into Gamzees side. He opens the ice cream and tosses the lid to the floor. As he begins eating it you barry your head in the warmth of Gamzees shirt. "I wish I was Pupa." You mummer. Gamzee wraps an arm around you. "You are all up and better than that there Pupa Pan." You sit up a bit and take a spoonful if ice cream. "Sure I am." Gamzee squeezes your arm softly. "Sure you are! Because you are here and you are my bro. Is Pupa my bro?" He asks. "Well no but-" Gamzee smirks "Exactly! Now why don't you up and tell me why you were crying earlier?" You frown and swallow your ice cream. "It doesn't matter Gamzee. I was just having a breakdown.. But everything is okay now." You squeeze his nose softly and whisper "Honk!" He laughs loudly and scoops you up into his arms. He pulls you up into a kiss. His lips are cold from the ice cream and they taste amazing. "As long as you are fucking okay." He releases you to your misfortune. Your face is burning a soft amber colour from the unexpected kiss. Gamzee takes another spoonful of ice cream and reaches into the pocket of his baggy pants. He has his big goofy smile plastered on his face and his eyes are only half open. Your face just seems to get hotter and hotter the more you stare at him. You never realized how attractive he is. Gamzee pulls something out of his pocket and he holds his clenched fist out to you. You put your hands out and he drops an acorn into your extended palms. You stare at it. "Thank you. It's perfect." You look up at him and grin- showing your sharp teeth. Gamzee puts a finger under your chin and pulls you up into another kiss. His make-up smears across your face. You allow him to move over you slowly. His cold tongue slips between his soft lips and snakes into your mouth. You kiss him a bit harder and tangle your fingers in his crazy gravity defying hair. You wonder if he knows that you aren't all robot from the waist down... His hand runs over one of your horns and you squeal into his lips. You can feel him grin. He starts kissing down your jaw line then your neck. You suppress a moan as he nibbles at your soft skin. He pulls your shirt up a bit but stops "Tavbabe... Um how do you even up and all take off your shirts?" Take your button up off first then go through a complicated proceeder that takes several minutes to get your Taurus shirt over your head. You are greeted with a shirtless Gamzee kissing your collar bone as you toss your shirt to the ground. You shiver as he lightly traces lines down your sides. He kisses down your chest and onto your nipples. He bites them softly and licks their sensitive skin. You moan and twist your fingers farther in his hair. His fingers play with the rim of his pants. "Have you ever done something like this Tav?" Gamzee asks, looking up at you. You bite your lip and shake your head. He grins and slides your jeans down the little bit of gray legs you still have and then over your metal prosthetics. Your tentabulge pushes your fairy boxers up into a tent shape. Gamzee grinds against you through the cloth, making you anxious. Finally he pulls your boxers down to reveal your hard member. You cover your face with your hands. Gamzee pauses to take each one of your wrists in his hands. "Are you okay, Tavbabe?" You nod and accept a quick kiss from him. "Please Gamzee.." You beg. He puts both hands on your hips and begins kissing around your tentabulge. You spread your legs a bit and try and get him to put you in his mouth already. He licks down your thighs then kisses close to your bulge. He licks one of your balls then takes them in his mouth. You whimper when he gives your bulge a quick squeeze. Finally he licks down the side. Gamzee teases the head with his tongue before putting it in his mouth. Your hips buck foreword but he puts you back in place. He then deep throats you and takes all of you in at once. You moan loudly. He hums for added effect. You've never felt such pleasure in your life. Gamzee continues doing this of a few minutes until he can tell you are about to loose it. He sucks hard on you. You whimper then scream his name as you cum into his mouth. Cum drips down his chin even tho he swallowed. Gamzee licks his lips. He moves back up and kisses you. You melt into it. "I'm so mother fucking red for you." Gamzee purrs into your lips. "I'm,,, red for you too." You're out of breath but you can tell Gamzee still wants more. You take a second to just breath in his smell before continuing on. You kiss him hard, biting his lip. You softly nibble his ear then move down to his neck where you suck for a few seconds. Kissing softly down his neck, you surprise him by biting his shoulder. Hard. He moans and arches his back. "Yes. Oh my mother fucking god yes. I didn't think you'd do stuff like that oh my god Im all up and into it. You being rough. That gets me off Tavbabe." You blush and dig your nails into his sides. He moans once more. "Have you uh,,, ever,, ever paled someone?" Gamzee runs his nails over your back. You bite your lip. "What does it mother fuckin matter? We are about to create the most beautiful miracles that have ever been created." He gives you a long kiss; running his tongue over your sharp teeth. You push him back a bit and slip your hand into his pants. Gamzee leans back against the couch as you stroke his bulge. You hook your thumbs onto the elastic of his baggy poka-dot pants and pull them off slowly as you trail your lips down his hips and halfway down his thigh. You put the head of Gamzees cock in your mouth and suck softly. He grabs your horns and makes a loud noise. You wince as his nails scratch the sensitive base. You work him down your throat slowly. Gamzee bucks his his hips foreword. You gag and pull off him as you enter a coughing fit. "Tavros." He growls and pulls you back down. "Gamzee,,, you have to let me go slow,, I'm nervous,," you whimper. Gamzee loosens his grip on your horns and strokes your face. "You are doing great bro. No need to up and worry." You look up at him and try to smile. You put Gamzees legs on your shoulders and put him back in your mouth. You try and run your tongue over him but give up and concentrate on controlling your gag reflex. You close your mouth a bit so your teeth run smoothly over him. He keeps repeating your name and his hips buck foreword again. "I'm gonna cum-" he warns you just as purple genetic material erupts in the back of your throat. Your eyes widen and you pull back. Cum gets on your chest and couch but you don't care. "Swallow." Gamzee hisses with a sexy smile. You do as instructed and crawl back up his chest. He wraps his arms around you and bites your nose softly. "I want all of you." Gamzee moans into your hair. You cover your face with your hands once more. "I don't even have a bucket,, I never thought-" he takes your wrists and pulls your hands away from your face. "I have wanted this for so motherfuckin long." You open your mouth to say something but Gamzee kisses you before any noise can come out. You can't help it as you start to cry softly. Gamzees eyes widen and sits you up on his thin chest. "What's wrong Tavbabe? You know I love you. Was it something I motherfuckin said?" He puts a hand on your cheek. "I'm scared,, it's going to hurt,, you just had pie Gamzee,, you could not even want me at all." he shifts you into his lap. His soft lips kiss away your tears and he holds you to his chest. "That'll hurt you? I would never in all of my sweeps try to. That I'll all up and leave? Why would I leave my perfect miracle when I've only just found him?" He tilts your chin up. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He traces your lips with one of his nails. You nod, "Lets,, lets move to my bed,,," Gamzees face lights up and he scoops you up into his arms. He sets you down and moves over you. He sucks on the tip of your horn, making you moan. "Turn over my little miracle." He whispers into your ear. You are careful not to hit him as you move onto your stomach. He grips your hips and pulls them up. "Are you ready?" He kisses your back and down your spine until you reply with a raspy yes. He pushes into you slowly and it feels as if your backside is on fire. You scream and start crying again. Gamzee bites his lip and moans, "I- I'm sorry Tavbro- you are just so motherfuckin tight!" You barry your face in your pillows and grip and bed sheets. It continues to burn for the first few minutes but after a deep thrust you moan Gamzees name. He hit something deep in you. You begin getting into a rhythm. Every time he pushed foreword you pushed back. You were growing hot and you could tell Gamzee was sweating. You brought your hand to your own neglected cock and began to pump. Gamzee brought a hand over yours and helped you. Finally you whimpered and finished in his hand. Gamzee followed soon after in you. You both collapsed on your bed. Gamzee twisted his way onto his back and you curled up on his hot chest. You fell asleep engulfed by his smell.

You woke up to the sound of your pesterchat going crazy. You uncurled yourself from Gamzees arms and went over to your laptop. Vriska. You sighed and opened her messages. She was making snarky comments questioning what you could possibly be doing that was more important than her. You simple replied that you had just woken up and that you needed a few minutes to shower before you could talk. You logged off so that the pesterchat would not wake Gamzee. You wash away all the evidence and brushed your teeth before returning to your room. Gamzee had gotten up and was spread out on your dirty couch. "Good morning." You smiled. Gamzee rolled his head back and grinned "Great motherfuckin morning more like it." You picked up last nights trash and discarded it as you nervously fiddled with your thumbs. "So uh,, Gamzee? Are we uh,,, matesprits now?" He sat up a bit, running his long nails over his chest. When he replied his voice was serious, "Only if you want to be. I'm all okay with this being a one night thing but really... I'd love to up and call you mine." He get quieter with each word. Your stomach flips and you walk up behind him. You place your hands on his shoulders and pull him back slightly. "Then I guess you get what you want,," you lean down and kiss him passionately. Gamzee smiles into your lips. You couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
